


Happy to Oblige

by theshamebin



Category: Tiger's Curse Series - Colleen Houck
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well there is SOME plot because of who I am as a person but it's mostly plot free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshamebin/pseuds/theshamebin
Summary: Tiger's Destiny, after Kelsey is rescued. It only makes sense that she wants to feel connected to her fiancé.





	Happy to Oblige

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of the fact that Lokesh had kidnapped her and tried to marry / impregnate her. And also that he groped her etc. Nothing beyond canon in that respect.

Even with the Pearl Necklace hooked securely around my neck, the water was cooling down. It was powerful but its power was in creating the water for the bath I was sitting in, not heating it up. 

I was also doing a lot of thinking. Not just about the water, though I was thinking a lot about how much I was relying on these magical items when they wouldn't be in my life forever. What would it be like camping without access to the Pearl Necklace and Golden Fruit and all the comforts that I had become accustomed to? We were so close to the end of the journey, and that meant ending a lot more than just the curse. 

Camping would be a lot worse, I decided, stretching back luxuriously. But for now, I was going to enjoy everything I could since I was out of Lokesh's reach. 

That meant...

"Kishan?" I called out. Butterflies started running marathons in my stomach, but I did my best to ignore him. He had offered, right? To 'heat up' the water if it got cold again? He always joked about this kind of thing but would he really mean it? I had wanted to wait, but the whole situation with the curse ending and... everything else was making me reconsider. "Could I get a little help?" 

"Whoa!" he said. His golden eyes went huge at the sight of me, still in the pool, my shoulders bare and my clothes clearly piled at the side beside the Scarf. He turned away, and my stomach dropped. "Sorry Kelsey. I didn't realize-"

"Don't go," I blurted out. I laid out my hand at the side of the water, reaching toward him in invitation. "I... want you here."

He didn't turn, but I saw how tense his shoulders were under his plain black clothes. He must have been lazing in his tiger form waiting for me to call. "I can leave the amulet here if you need-"

"No!" My hand fell into the water but I managed to focus and use the Pearl Necklace to stop it from splashing everywhere. "I... I want you. Really. All the way."

I stood up from the pool Kishan had made, trying not to cover myself in my self-consciousness. Even if I wasn't objectively pretty or anything more than plain, I trusted Kishan when he reassured me that he found me beautiful. I walked over to him, still hidden from the rest of the camp by the curtains the Scarf had hung all around the bathing area and turned him around to face me. 

"Kells, are you sure?" Kishan cupped my face in his large, gentle hands, and I leaned into him. The touch felt so inherently different to Lokesh, what seemed like so long ago now. I was here now, with my tigers, and I loved them. He still wasn't looking down at any of my bare skin even though I was so close. "You want this?"

"I really do," I said, nodding. "I want to freely give myself to someone I love. And I want to be happy. That means you."

His face lit up, like he hadn't been sure. I wanted to smack myself upside the head. I needed to say it more often if he was so surprised. We were getting married soon! I resolved to spend more time with him on our journey. In the meantime, I made myself clear by pulling him down and kissing him, hard. It was so different to kiss him without so many clothes between us. My nipples brushed the rough fabric of his front and I gasped into his mouth with the startling feeling. Kishan softened at that, turning the kiss into a slow boat on the waves until he finally pulled away. 

"Kelsey," he said roughly, "do you need anything... else? Because if we're going to do this, it's going to be hard to stop."

It was already hard to stop. I wanted to make him stop talking by kissing him more, maybe exploring what he felt like under the so-familiar clothes, but I managed to draw back and think for a minute. "I would have, with... him," I explained. It was hard to focus on things like practicality and magic when his lips were so temptingly close to mine. "He wanted me to have his son, and I would have tried to block that from happening as long as possible with the Scarf, to stall."

Kishan took a sharp breath. "You would have done that and still waited? Even in that kind of situation?"

"I know you'd always come," I said simply.

"Well," Kishan said wickedly.

My cheeks turned bright red and it wasn't just from my hot bath. Kishan kissed each cheek once then grabbed me by my other set of cheeks and lifted me up so he could kiss me easier. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung tight as I could while I got lost in his sweet kisses. At a thought, the Scarf covered the bare dirt with soft blankets and a handful of plush pillows. Still, Kishan didn't let me go, though we were both getting so caught up in things that I was slipping further down. I tried to readjust myself like I was climbing him and caught my breath when that brought my core in contact with Kishan's evident arousal.

He staggered a little at that and I had to stop kissing him to giggle nervously. One of his hands migrated up my back, brushing my wet hair to the side. "We should probably lay down," he said. "Did you want me to set you down?"

I winked and leaned in so our noses pressed together. "Are you saying you're not strong enough to-"

Before I could finish, Kishan growled and in a blur I was down on my back on the blankets. The Scarf twined around me, and soon I was lying on a mattress that was as comfortable as a dream with Kishan lying over me, propping himself up with his strong arms. 

He started kissing down my neck and across my shoulder and I shivered. It almost tickled, but it wasn't quite the same feeling. The butterflies in my stomach were different now, they weren't nervous anymore. They were anticipating something wonderful. I wormed a hand between us and started tugging at Kishan's shirt, trying to get it off so I could start paying the same kind of attention to him that he was currently paying to me. 

"Kelsey," he groaned when I finally managed to touch skin. I slid a hand up his side and back down, grabbing for the hem of his shirt. 

"Equality," I told him smartly. He laughed and sat up so he could take off his shirt revealing a huge expanse of golden skin. My mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"Thank you." Kishan's eyes flashed with amusement and heat. "You too."

I mumbled something dismissive, already occupied with touching all the new, hot skin Kishan had bared. I had seen him shirtless before of course, and touched him, but this was different. I was naked, my skin singing with the sensation at each place we were touching, and the way he was staring at me was waking up a part of me that I hadn't known existed. The way he had sat up to take off his shirt, too, was pressing a very important part of him against a very important part of me. My mom hadn't skimped on teaching me the truths of life and bodies, but just like seeing Kishan swimming shirtless, it was an entirely different thing to be near this part of him in this kind of circumstance. 

Finally, I ran my hands down and dipped my thumbs into the tied waistband of his loose pants. I watched him looking at me, and tugged. Slowly, Kishan made more space between us, pushing away and kneeling so he could get out of his pants. He managed to do it without standing up and losing all contact between us, but it took him quite a few inventive movements.

"Sexy," I told him. I kissed my hand and deposited the kiss on the side of his hip. He smiled at me, almost loopy, besotted. 

This time he set himself down next to me instead of on top of me, leaving one hand free to run circles up and down my side. I squeaked when his rough fingers brushed over my nipple, but it quickly turned into a moan when he paired it with lips against my throat. The space between my legs was all but scorching now and wet at the same time and it almost hurt that nothing was touching it. I felt so ready for moving beyond this that I was bold enough to reach for him in the way he wasn't yet reaching for me. His manhood was hard and soft at the same time. It moved with him when he bucked, rearing back like I'd struck him with lightning. 

I liked that. I wanted that. I ached for that. 

"Kishan," I said breathlessly. With each stroke of his hand down my body I was arching against the mattress so much I could feel the hard ground beneath the cloth mattress. "Please. Can you-"

One more kiss, and Kishan moved back over me. My whole world was framed in him and the world had never been so beautiful. He positioned his shaft at my entrance and then paused for an interminable moment. I tried shuffling down, too impatient to wait for him to make up his mind or whatever else he was doing, but it didn't work. My hair ended up twisting up behind my head 

"Hey," Kishan told me, and bumped noses with me when he kissed me. He was so gentle and soft as he combed out the snarl in my hair before trying again and I loved him so much for that. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I told him. I had never felt more ready for anything in my life. The fear of the last few days was dropping away, leaving only love and jittery excitement. I wanted Kishan, and now I got to have him. Nothing could have been more perfect. 

His first thrust caught me by surprise. Kishan's member slipped all the way into my wet centre without stopping. The whole world seemed so bright with him inside me like all the urgency and heat I had been holding was turning into light and good feelings. I hadn't taken a good look at him because I'd been in such a rush but I was glad for that now. I might have been intimidated by the heft of him and how much there was. I was glad I trusted myself because it was so wonderful to feel instead of see and to be joined so utterly. I put my hands anywhere I could reach on Kishan, trying to convey all the ways I could how good he felt. 

Kishan seemed to understand, or else he felt just as good. I couldn't imagine how that would work for him but he was trembling over me, rocking us back and forth slowly. Each press in and slight drag out brought new overwhelming feelings like nothing I'd ever imagined before. The movement of Kishan's member rubbed at sensitive places inside me that had my breaths catching on moans. I was moaning with each breath and thrust and if I hadn't been floating in the sweetest bliss I would have been utterly mortified. Who was this girl who was bold enough to make such noises? Who was this girl that knew what all these feelings were?

Then somehow it got even better. The same way I had reached between us earlier to change things by taking off his shirt, Kishan slipped a hand between us to stroke at the nub at the top of my slit. I was gasping each breath now, arching up against Kishan and mirroring each of his movements with one of my own. The Pearl Necklace was the only coolness against my body as we enjoyed each other. 

Each sound I made seemed to encourage Kishan. Each time I moaned and urged him on he grew faster until it was like being on that boat out at sea again, racing against the waves, except this time the waves of motion were created by us. His clever fingers between us kept circling and pressing at my sweet spot as something built deep inside me. I tensed up, feeling each movement of Kishan's hips and shaft more keenly and then- and then-

My orgasm broke like a dam, drowning my whole body in rapture in quick, tensing waves. I buried my face in Kishan's broad shoulder, wobbling and tremulous. As I loosened around him, Kishan shuddered and jerked and for the first time he made a noise like the ones I had been making the whole time, an exclamation close to a scream. Everything stopped as we ached with the thrill together, only pulling apart when both of us couldn't stand the sensitive contact any longer.

I kissed his lips and then his cheeks and nose, peppering his face in love as he rolled off me. "Thank you," I told him giddily. "Thank you, thank you."

"I love you," Kishan said, and gathered me closer. His chest was still heaving from the exertion of holding himself up and the force of his completion. I felt so powerful to know that I had done that to him. That we had done this, together.

I curled tight in his arms, not minding how sticky I was or the fact that I needed another bath and the water was so close by. It was worth it to enjoy his warmth instead, and how much I loved him. With a thought, the Scarf whirred and settled a light linen blanket over us. A blanket of the deepest, soothing sleep followed soon after. 

I was so glad we'd had that night knowing what would happen next. 

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, I was super into this series. When I wandered back to AO3 to check on the fandom, I found that there was no just... basic explicit fic. So. You're welcome. I can't believe I had to make this ship tag, who are you people.
> 
> _Someone_ had gotta write this fic. May as well be me.
> 
> Anyway, if the Scarf can make invisible threads to follow her bow and you know, it's a fuckin' magic scarf, it can make sperm proof super thin fabric so Kelsey wouldn't get pregnant. I reread the first four chapters to write this and you _can_ fight me on this but you'll lose.
> 
> I'll not announce my main, but it's not a secret either.


End file.
